Why I dont Believe in Fairy Tales
by CyberSerpent
Summary: Kari has agreed to go out w/TK and leaves Davis with a shattered heart. Being unable to think it thru, Davis takes a failed sucuide attempt and hovers between life and death. Will Kari break up with TK and help mend Davis's broken heart or will she cont
1. Prologue: The Sucuide

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

A/n- ahhh, another romance fic by me.This one is probably Daikari or Takari.Depends.It starts out as Takari but I haven't made up my mind yet about what it'll end as.Oh I know!R/R and put what kinda coupling you want in the review!!!

**Why I don't Believe in Fairy Tales**

Hikari Yagami smiled.And she has good reasons to smile.For one thing, her brother, Taichi Yagami, finally made it to the International Soccer League with Sora, and another thing, the boy of her dreams, Takeru Takashi (a/n- or is it Takaishi???), was hers at last.

Suddenly the phone rang.Hikari picked it up, expecting it to be her beloved Takeru."Takeru?" she cooed sweetly.

There was a stillness, as if the person on the other line was stunned to silence.

Hikari blushed, "Gomen ne, you're not Takeru, ne?I thought you were him. May I ask who this is?"

"Hikari Yagami," the other person said softly so that Hikari had to strain to listen, "this is my goodbye to you.You have shattered my heart to a million pieces.Yet you are happy.I am glad that you are happy, but I feel the pain is too much to bear.Goodbye, my angel of light." The person hung up.

"Matte!" Hikari cried hoarsely.What did this person mean by 'too much to bear'?And how did this person know about her crest of Light?Just then Hikari realized something.The voice sounded vaguely like Daisuke's…

"Oh nooo!" she howled, slamming the phone down and sprinting out the door of her house.Her eyes darted around nervously, and it ended up on the Tokyo Tower, where a swarm of television crews were.

She caught bits and pieces of the conversation: "A kid's up there?" "That's what I heard, tsk-tsk.Poor guy, and just twelve years old too." "Shame, youngsters do seem to disappear these days."

Hikari froze.{Oh no, oh no} she thought and pushed her way to the front ("Hey!").

Sure enough, there was Daisuke, with a sad and distant in his eyes, he was posed on the top of the Tokyo Tower.His purple hair rippled in the wind, and as he looked down, he made eye contact with Hikari and stiffened.[Aw man why did she hafta come?It's all my fault…calling her up on my cell phone and terrorizing her…]

Hikari screamed, "No, Daisuke!Come down!Don't do it!!!" 

Daisuke gazed at her sorrowfully.[What an idiot I had been.To never realize how much Takeru loves her, and most of all, how much Hikari loves Takeru. Well, I guess this is it…farewell, everyone.] He bit his lip, held his breath, closed his eyes, and took a flying leap off the tower.

Hikari shrieked.

~* The Tokyo Hospital *~

"Doctor, is he gonna be okay???" Hikari pleaded with Dr. Jatigama.

The doctor bit his lip, "It'll be hard to tell, miss.He was hurt pretty bad when he hit the cement floor.It was a miracle his skull isn't shattered.Just some major cuts, bruises, and five broken rib bones.Plus a broken leg."

Hikari stifled a sob as she remembered the sickening _splat _as Daisuke's body met the ground.And the sorrowful look in his eyes as he made the final plunge to his…she couldn't say the word.It wasn't death, probably near-death.

"Hikari," a gentle voice called.It was a voice that sent a pleasant feeling up Hikari's spine just a few days ago; now it brought an intense feeling of guilt.

"Yes?" Hikari turned to face Takeru.

Takeru sucked in his breath, "I'm really sorry about Daisuke."

Hikari nodded slowly, "I…know."

Takeru reached out with his hands, "C'mere," 

Hikari melted into those arms, her cheek pressed against the warmth and softness of his plaid shirt.She felt salty and hot tears spilling down her face as she murmured, "Oh, Takeru…it was all my fault…"

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine." Takeru mumbled, stroking Hikari's soft brown hair.

Before Hikari could reply, Yamato, Miyako, Ken, and Iori burst in.  
Ken said breathlessly, "How's Daisuke?"

"Is he okay?" Miyako demanded.

"Where are Koushirou and Jyou?" Yamato asked.He already knew Sora and Taichi were at the soccer world cup.

"They're coming," Takeru informed them, and turned back to the girl in his embrace."Hikari, the rest are here."

"Daisuke's not here," Hikari said softly to herself.

~* Heaven *~

"So," the Gatekeeper peered over his half-moon glasses at the purple-haired boy standing firmly in front of him."So," he repeated, "you're Daisuke Motomiya."

Daisuke nodded, "Yup."

"A bit young, aren't you?" 

"Guess so," 

"Hmm…suicide?Why so young?"

Daisuke scuffled his sneaker-clad feet in the cloud, "Well…you know…girls…"

"Ah," the Gatekeeper nodded thoughtfully, "Met quite a few of those in the past."

Daisuke nodded grimly.

The Gatekeeper tapped his finger on his "desk" a few times, and finally said, "Access denied."

"Wha-what?" Daisuke's eyes widened."Y-you can't do that!I killed myself!!!I died!"

"Heck, young one, look down the Pond of Tranquility…" the Gatekeeper pointed to a glistening pool of water in which Daisuke peered down.

There he saw a sobbing Hikari in her room, her tear-streaked face hidden in her pillow.Then the picture flashed to Taichi, with his head between his hands, and Sora besides him, talking rapidly on the phone, with phrases like "Are you sure he's dead?Completely, absolutely sure???" as Taichi lifted his head, pools of tears welling behind his brown eyes, and fingered a shining golden trophy…the Soccer World Cup.Suddenly the picture whipped to one of Miyako and Ken, Miyako was shaking with sobs and Ken brushed away a tear.Before Daisuke could react the pictures faded to reveal one of Iori, who was pacing the floor of his study uneasily.Then there was an image of Takeru clenching his fists, pounding his pillow.Daisuke could see Yamato coming in and comforting him.Then there was a worried version of Mimi, shouting frantically into the phone.After that there was Koushirou typing rapidly in his laptop and Jyou beside him, both were holding back unshed tears.Suddenly the picture changed to one of a country scene; there was Wallace (a/n- I _think _that's his Japanese name), sitting on a fence post and gazing out to the sun with tears glistening on his cheeks.Daisuke bit his lip as Michael (a/n- I guess that's his Japanese name too) came onto view, he wasn't close to Daisuke, actually, they probably didn't even Talk to eachother, but Daisuke could feel Michael's worry.Afterwards the images grew fainter and died.The pool resumed a crystal clear pond of water with koi fishes swimming in it.

Daisuke straightened, "Okay, so I've seen their reactions, so what?"

"Have you no heart, young one?" the Gatekeeper tsk-tsked, "your friends are all bitterly weeping for you."

Daisuke bit his lower lip, it _did _wrench his heart to see Hikari crying…as for Takeru, he didn't know whether to feel sympathy or rancor towards him.

"Think about it, my friend." The Gatekeeper sighed and thumbed thru his book of Piety.

And so Daisuke did think about it.He thought long and hard about it, about whether to return to Earth or stay in Heaven.

A/n- this was the prologue so it isn't really that long but I'm stumped.Should Daisuke stay in Heaven or go back to Earth?I'll let you make the decision!So…r/r and meanwhile add what kind of coupling you want, Takari or Daikari?Remember, no other couplings (well maybe something with Mimi, like Mimato, Mimoe, or Koushimi) because Kenyako and Taiora are already set in stone in here.

And, if you guys think Daisuke is actually smart in here and can actually think "long and hard" about something, well, you're right!!!True, Daisuke isn't really "smart" but he's in middle school, so he would at least have some mental ability to think, ne?

Well, later dayz

CyberSerpent

PS. One of my friends, Animae*s Flame, think I should change the Japanese names to English names…should I?Cuz if it's too confusing then I'll change it.


	2. Ch. 1: The Revival

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon

A/n- Ch. 1 to Why I don't believe in Fairy Tales is up!!!And…the names are in Japanese, Daisuke'll go back to Earth… **AND**…GUESS WHAT?!?!It's Daikari!!!Yeah!Daikari!!!Now, I didn't decided this, numerous reviewers insisted on Daikari.Of course, I had three Takari requests, but Daikari had about…like what?Six?Seven?Somewhere around those two numbers.Anyways, here's the long-awaited (?) chapter one to Why I don't Believe in Fairy Tales!

PS. All words in {{ }} are subtitles—you'll understand later.

PPS. Sorry if the translations arent good…I made them myself and it's kinda hard…^_^;

PPPS. My apology to all Takari readers…I used to like them too.

~* Heaven yet again *~

"I've decided." Daisuke said finally.

"What'll it be then, the fried rice or ramen?" the Gatekeeper mumbled, prodding at a Chinese food menu (which turned out to be hidden in his book of Piety).

"No, not that!" Daisuke sighed, exasperated."I meant I've decided whether to go back to Earth or not!"

"Oh." The Gatekeeper looked disappointed, "I was hoping you could help me decide what dinner I'm gonna have."

Daisuke waved it off, "Ah, forget it, I'm going back to Earth."

"Well chosen," the Gatekeeper smiled tenderly."Come, board the Ship of Serenity."

"What's it with all these names?" Daisuke muttered under his breath, "First the Pond of Tranquility, now this!" 

Nevertheless, he went aboard the grand ship and was greeted by enthusiastic people his own age or above.

"Nihao!" a Chinese girl bounded up to him, "Wo jiao Ying-Ming, ni nuh?"

"Er—" Daisuke looked around helplessly; he never listened in Chinese School.

"She said, 'Hello, my name is Ying-Ming, what's yours?' by the way, my name's Chung-Rae," a Chinese boy sidled up to her and explained.

"Oh," Daisuke blushed in embarrassment, "um—my name's Daisuke Motomiya."

"Ta jiao Daisuke Motomiya," Chung-Rae said to Ying-Ming.

"Oh, ta Ryi-bun ryun ma?" Ying-Ming asked.

Chung-Rae frowned at her, "Bu yiao wun na ma dwoh wun-ti."

"Um, translations?" Daisuke said weakly.

"Oh!Sorry!" Chung-Rae flushed a brilliant shade of firebrick red."I told her your name and she asked if you were from Japan—"

"I am," Daisuke confirmed.

Chung-Rae nodded and went on, "So I told her to not ask so many questions." He turned to Ying-Ming and said, "Dway, ta shri Ryi-Bun lai duh."

"Whatja say?" Daisuke felt totally helpless in this world of Mandarin.

"I told her you were from Japan." Chung-Rae explained.Ying-Ming piped up, "Gung ta gi-ung wu mun shri Taiwan ryun!"

"Right, we're from Taipei, Taiwan." Chung-Rae added.

"Taipei hao ryuh!Nah hoh ya-li yo hao dah…Wu mun joh-joh—" Ying-Ming gulped, "zi-sah luh."

"I really need subtitles right now," Daisuke sighed.

{{Taipei is _soooo_ hot!And the pressure on us was so great, we couldn't think it thru so *gulp* w-we suicided.}}

"Thank you." Daisuke said.

"Nah ni nuh?" Ying-Ming asked.

{{What about you?}}

Daisuke drooped his head down, "Some girl." 

"Ah, I understand." Chung-Rae grinned.

"Shut up," Daisuke grinned back.

Ying-Ming groaned, "Taw-yen!Ni mun doh zai swo Ryi-win!Wo doh bu don!"

{{Jeez!All you guys are talking in Japanese!I cant understand a word!}}

"Wu mun zai swo Daisuke shri zah ma si duh." Chung-Rae said.

{{We were talking about how Daisuke died.}}

"Na ta zah-ma si duh?" Ying-Ming questioned.

{{Then how did he die?}}

"Thank goodness for the subtitles," Daisuke cracked.

"Ie guh nuh-ee-nu hai zi." Chung-Rae sniggered.

{{A girl.}}

"Oh, na tai cuh-shi luh." Ying-Ming supressed a snicker.

{{Oh, that's too bad.}}

"Gee thanks," Daisuke grumbled.

"Ta swo xie-xie." Chung-Rae told Ying-Ming.

{{He said thanks,}}

"Wai thruh muh?" Ying-Ming cocked her head.

{{But why?}}

"Ah, never mind." Daisuke groaned.

"Ta—"

{{He—}}

"NEVER MIND!"

~* Earth—Hikari's room *~

"I'm such a baka," Hikari mumbled thru her pillow."How could I have allowed him to do that?!" she screamed as the tears came in floods.The tears drenched her pillows and soaked her blankets, but Hikari didn't care.All she cared about was Daisuke…the forlorn look in his dark eyes as he made the fatal dive to his death…

Hikari cussed under her breath, but luckily, the phone rang at the same time so no unfortunate reader will have to suffer for her rudeness.

"Yagami residence," she murmured into the phone.

"It's Takeru." The voice at the other end said.

Hikari's index finger hovered over the "Off" button."What is it?"

"I—I just want to say…maybe…" (at this Hikari closed her eyes and thought, "Here it comes,") "maybe we shouldn't see eachother anymore."

"Y-you're right." Hikari let out a trembling breath, "I'm—so sorry, Takeru."

She heard Takeru's choked reply, "I-I really loved you, Hikari."

"Me too," was the soft respond Hikari gave as the phone clicked off.

~* The Ship of Serenity *~

"Ying-Ming!QUIT IT WITH THE CHINESE!"

"Gan-ma???Wo zwo-luh suh-muh?"

{{What?What did I do?}}

"The subtitles are driving me nuts!!!"

"Na yo za-ma yi-eun?Ni swo Ryi-wun hai bu shri yo fan-ien!"

{{So what?When _you _say Japanese there's subtitles for me also!!!}}

"Just—just be quiet, alright?"

"Wo bu yiao!"

{{I don't wanna!}}

"Oh, my head aches…the Chinese…"

"Can you two just quit fighting?"

"Bu xing!"  
{{NO!!!}}

"We are nearing Earth in five minutes—I repeat, we are arriving on Earth in five minutes." 

"Oh, wo mun kwai yiao dow luh!"

{{Oh, we're almost there!}}

~* Earth—Takeru's room *~

Takeru buried his head in his arms and let the tears come.He choked and sputtered as the hot and salty tears flowed into his mouth and nostrils (a/n- ewww!).So this is the pain of dying love…

~* Ship of Serenity *~

The graceful ship arrived with a sudden lurch and Ying-Ming, Chung-Rae, and Daisuke were all hurled into the wall. 

"Shi won wo mun cuh-iie zai ja mein." Ying-Ming smiled as she shook Daisuke's hand.

{{I hope that we shall meet again someday.}}

"Only if you quit the Chinese," Daisuke grinned.

"Oh, bi zwai," Ying-Ming slapped Daisuke's head and laughed as she descended the staircase.

{{Oh, shut up.}}

"Name?" a stewardess asked Ying-Ming.

"Ying-Ming Chen." Ying-Ming told the stewardess.

"Taiwanese?Right this way," the stewardess showed her to a passage marked "Taiwan."

Chung-Rae gave Daisuke a big grin before being led to the same passage as Ying-Ming.

"Bai-bye!" Daisuke waved as a steward ushered him into a tunnel proclaiming "Japan."

~* Yagami household—Hikari's room *~

Hikari plucked another tissue from the box and blew into it."Stupid—" sniff, sniff "baka!There's no need go killing yourself for me!"

Then the phone rang _again._

"It better not be Takeru," Hikari muttered as she picked it up."Moshi moshi?"

"Is this the Yagami residence?"

"Y-yeah…" Hikari stammered; this was an adult's voice…

"We've just called to tell you Mr. Daisuke Motomiya has made a miracle recovery!Just when we thought he's gone for, his hearts start beating, his pulse quickens, and best of all, his just uttered his first word!He said, 'Hikari—Hikari Yagami…' so we just called to tell you!"

Hikari broke into a smile, "Really?When can I visit?"

"Right now if possible—oh, sorry, call waiting…" the phone clicked off.

Hikari hung up and cheered as she pulled on her jacket and raced outside.

~* Tokyo Hospital—Daisuke's room *~

Daisuke pinched himself."Ouch," he winced.So this wasn't a dream.He's alive.

"Ying-Ming…Chung-Rae…" he whispered dreamily.

"Mr. Motomiya, visitor."

Daisuke's head snapped up.There was Hikari, looking nervous but delighted to see him alive.

"Oh, Daisuke!" she cried ecstatically as she threw her arms around Daisuke's neck and hugged him.

"Ow—watch the head!" Daisuke motioned to the white bandage wrapped around his fuzzed-up hair, substituting his goggles, which lay on his bedtable.

Hikari blushed and stroked Daisuke's cheek, "Oh, I was so worried…don't you _ever _do that again!"

Daisuke flushed a radiant crimson and mumbled, "Don't worry, I wont."

"Oh, good." Hikari smiled and kissed Daisuke's cheek.

Daisuke's hand flew up to where Hikari's lips had been, and all he could get out were: "Wuh-Wha—?"

"It's only now that I realize that," Hikari bit her lip, "my love can only be satisfied with you (a/n- no perverted meaning included!!!)…"

Daisuke felt his eyes well up with tears as Hikari leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity…lips locked together in a blissful embrace.

Daisuke broke the kiss off.He shook his head, "No, this isn't right…what about Takeru?"

"Oh, him…" Hikari felt a wave of emotion at the name, "we broke off."

"But why?" Daisuke looked shocked.

"Because of you, of course." Hikari said matter-of-factly.

Daisuke smiled…maybe fairy tales come true after all…

A/n- awwwww!I just reread it and I thought it was so kawaii!You agree with me, of course.No?Humph.

Anyways, whaddya think?Should I write a Ch. 2 in which Takeru changes his mind about Hikari and wants her back?Or what?Ideas, people, ideas!

Well, later dayz!

CyberSerpent


End file.
